Revolutionary Love
by Violet-Tinted Shadows
Summary: Lena doesn't know how to tell Mason that she loves him, but the opportunity comes sooner than she imagined. Lena x Mason oneshot. Read before you judge, please.


レナ

Lena watched Mason as he teleported himself back to Bakugan Interspace to find more Earth children to fight for the Gundalian cause. She wished that she was going with him, to a place so much better than the dismal wasteland that was Gundalia, but that was a stupid thought. Mason could never be hers. He always said that she was too cold, too heartless to be his friend, so her hopes to be something more than a friend were hidden from everybody. At least, that's what Lena thought.  
>"Sittin' around an' mopin' won't do anythin' for you." Lena turned from where Mason had been standing. Zenet had a crooked smirk plastered to her face. "You actually have to talk to 'im, not sit there all quietlike."<br>Lena froze. "How did you know?"  
>Zenet looked smug. "The boys in our group may be clueless, but I can see the lovesick look in your eyes, e'vn through your glasses." Zenet took Lena's hand. "C'mon. Walk with me." Lena didn't have much of a choice anyway; Zenet was already tugging her along, away from the spot where Mason had left, through a mostly empty city that was lit with green lights.<br>"I do not need your help, Zene-"  
>"Lena, you do. I may not have any interest in boys, but I can tell you that you'll never get Mason by standin' there looking like you don' care 'bout anythin'." Zenet's nails were digging into Lena's arm. The girl definitely had her attention. Lena sighed, and listened.<p>

"You have to talk to 'im once instead of dreamin' with your head in the clouds. Find the right time to talk about somethin' you two have in common, and take it from there. In time, he ought to grow to like ya!"  
>It sounded like a half-decent idea, considering the source, but there was one part that Lena hated about it. The wait.<br>メイソン

Mason won the battle- he had expected that- but the battler was good, so he transported him to Kazarina for hypnosis. Maybe the brawler wasn't that good, but Mason's victory was slim and he knew why.  
><em>Why can't I get her out of my head?!<em>

Avior was still in ball form, but Mason knew what he would say once they were back in Gundalia. 'Now what- are you going to marry her?' He could already hear the sarcastic voice in the back of his head. Lena always tried to ignore him; Mason got that she didn't want anything to do with him. Maybe he would talk to her later. Maybe try to bring something else out besides her natural ice.

"I don't see why it wouldn't hurt to just talk to her before my next brawl." He said to himself, out loud, gaining a few startled glances from players. They all knew that he was dangerous, and the thought that he might like a girl... He wandered into one of the empty alleyways of Bakugan Interspace, before taking Avior out of his pocket and roughly tapping on him.

"Come on, old man, it's time to go."

"Can I hear a 'please?'" Avior grumbled angrily as he started to glow.

"Of course not, O old one." Mason said as he rolled his eyes. He glowed, then pixelized, then finally vanished.

レナ

Lena had finally gathered the courage to talk to Mason when she was approached by the Subterra brawler himself.

"Hey, Lena."

"Oh! Hello, Mason." Lena sighed inwardly. Mason was probably going to complain about their methods of fighting the war again- and she was right.

"Why do we need so many humans to fight our own war? Why not train our own soldiers to brawl? We don't even use our foot soldiers very well!"

"Because Barodius likes to make things complicated for us. We just have to ignore-" Lena brought her voice down to a whisper, "- the incompetence of our leader and Kazarina."

Mason froze, then started to laugh. Lena was shocked. He actually agreed with what she just said? That couldn't be right.

"Lena-" Mason wheezed, "I didn't know that- you had it in you."

"Under Barodius we started this doomed war. I don't want to be here when it ends. I want to be on the right side."

"Then that makes two of us." Mason took a step closer to Lena, and slowly, as if he was almost scared (but Lena knew that Mason couldn't be _scared_,) took Lena's hand in his own. They stood there, ignoring each other as they gazed at the green sun, but never forgot that they were holding hands.

* * *

><p>Peeking from behind a building, Jesse and Zenet were barely suppressing their laughter.<p>

"That was easier than I thought it would be!" Zenet whispered to the actor besides her. What could she say, the two of them were geniuses.

* * *

><p>This is the first English Lena x Mason fanfiction that isn't M. Really.<p>

Sollux out.


End file.
